


The moments after the cut

by Asparkofh



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are awkward, I have realized that they go to a cafe a lot, L and Light falls in love, Light helps L find Kira, Light isn't Kira, Look I just enjoy dates, M/M, Without telling the task force, but that's okay, but they doesn't know it's a date yet, they're awkward together, very slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: "You know those moments they always leave out of movies? The moments were no one really know how to react, so it easier leaving it unspoken, easier to let the viewers just imagine what happens or choose to ignore it if they want to.Life, life isn't really like that. There's not a editing software to use, there's no cut and then moving on to the next scene. No, in life you have to live both the moments that matters and the moments after that."Light Yagami runs into the world famous detective L by breaking into a building. He was just going to give his father his forgotten keys and maybe style a little. L starts to take an interest in him and together they start solving the case on everyone's mind. Kira.





	1. Breaking into a building

You know those moments they always leave out of movies? The moments were the actors doesn’t know how to react, so it easier leaving it unspoken, easier to let the viewers just imagine what happens or choose to ignore it if they want to. Life, life isn't really like that. There's not a editing software to use, there's no cut and then moving on to the next scene. In life you have to live both the moments that matters and the moments after that. 

They are the moments after the main scene, after the things that needs to be said and done. When the scripts runs out of sentences to repeat. After everyone's done laughing at the last funny punchline, and nobody got anything to say anymore and there is just silence that nobody can fill.   
Is it really worth it to go through the main plot just so everything can end in moments everyone edits out of the final product?

 

Light didn't actually want to meet up with his father on his lunch break to give him the key to their house since his father had forgotten his at home. Didn't his family know that he did have a life of his own, but he was too much of a good son to say no when his father called. At least he hadn't called during class, he was grateful for that. 

It wasn't too cold out yet, even though it was early autumn but he was starting to regret that he hadn't brought an extra hoodie or something as he had been standing still a bit too long. Why was his father taking so long, they had decided to meet up at 12.30 and Light didn't have all day. He needed to get back to school so he could be early for his English class as his teacher didn't seem to appreciate the effort he was making to be just three minutes too early for all classes. He had been ignoring the teacher for a few weeks now, he couldn't see why it was such a big deal, but the teacher had threatened to contact his parents and it all felt a bit much. He suspected the teacher just wanted a reason to call him out on something, most teachers wanted him to make a mistake so they could call out on how he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was. So clearly Light had important things to attend to, he wasn't going to lose to a teacher, but here he was stuck because his father had forgotten his keys. 

He waits a bit more outside the tower, it wasn't the normal place his father worked at. As much as his father wasn't allowed to talk about it, Light had lost count of how many times his father had said that the last couple days, he had managed to make out what was happening. There was a killer on the loose, a killer who could apparently kill with heart attacks in the hundreds without being there, a smart one who didn't leave any evidence behind so the police needed help. The mystical L had contacted them before they could even think of ideas to contact him, and now there was a small police team working with him. Yeah okay so maybe Light had hacked his father computer, but hey it was more interesting than his homework. 

He imagined the place to have a reception, but there was a wall with several identification devices. Someone didn't want strangers here, but Light wasn't going to leave now. He was probably already going to be late for his class or at least not more than three minutes early so he had already given that up. Now this building was more interesting than English classes. He couldn't just walk up to it and say “Hi I was wondering if I could come inside” or charm the door to let him in with promises and choices to back him up. No the first step was to see what kind of identification devices was being used.   
With one look several feet away, there was definitely a eye detector. If it was that kind of thing and they were going that far for security safety, there were probably a fingerprint detector too as that was the basic. He could see four cameras just from looking around and wonders if someone was looking at him and was wondering what he was going to do, or if he had just gotten in during a convenient time were there were no one looking at the cameras. He couldn't decide which he actually prefered. Both sounds pretty interesting. 

The first thing he got through was the eye detector. He had pictures of his father, pictures good enough to work. Light didn't know how this thing worked, he was just glad he hadn't triggered an alarm yet. It would be difficult to explain why he hadn't just waited outside.   
The fingerprint proved to be easier than he had thought, he realizes that in the files on his father computer there were his fingerprints.   
He takes a surprised step backwards when the door welcomes a Mr Yagami and he smiles. He had actually done it. He was half confused to why the door hadn't realized that his father was already inside, but if it had he wouldn't actually be inside. He guess he couldn't complain. 

The building was very different than he had thought, most of it was empty and cold. It definitely didn't feel like anyone lived there. He assumes nobody did live there then, or maybe living areas were more hidden away.   
Before he can start to look for his father, someone walks into him. It could be that he ran into the stranger, but he decides that they both walked into each other before he becomes competitive. 

“Who are you?” they both ask in union, both having similar priorities. The stranger, who didn't wear socks and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, looked more than mildly surprised to see him. He's the quickest to get back on his feet, and holds out a hand that Light hesitantly takes. 

“Well uh I'm Light, Mr Yagami's son” he says when the stranger doesn't say anything. The situation was weird as it was, but he was the one who weren't supposed to be there after all. He looks Light over, as to see if he believes him and ends up nodding. Whatever test the stranger had, he had passed it. For some reason. 

“I'm L” the stranger says, now known as L. Hang on. Light drops the keys he was holding and looks over the stranger again.   
L. Like the detective L, that the police were working with. Like the L who were the best detective in the world? How in the world did he get here? He just wanted to walk into the small police team that he basically already knew and casually hand the keys over. That scenario was out the window now. 

“Really? It's nice to meet you in that case, if you're actually L” he was aware that he was probably rambling, he was tumbling over the words but L smiles at him and picks up his keys for him. L hands them back, still smiling warmly at him, and he stutters a quiet thank you. 

“It is nice to meet you as well. I read the cases you helped on when your father was accepted here, and they are very impressive for a high school student. Your father talks about you a lot as well” L looks entertained, like he knew Lights secrets. Which if Light was honest, he very well could. His father would probably tell really embarrassing stuff about him if he thought the other person were interested. It felt like L was that kind of person that would be really interested in hearing other people's secrets, no matter if he knew the person or not, for future blackmailing. Not that Light could blame him, he knew way too many secrets about random people that he had overheard. 

“I hope he didn't say anything too embarrassing” he chuckles and puts a hand on his neck and tries to give L somewhat of a apologetic smile which he guess works as L laughs. 

“Do not worry, nothing that I would not be guilty of doing as well. So are you interested in the case?” as soon as L says so, Light realizes that L could believe that he knew things about the case that he didn't, and shouldn't for that part, since he knew that Light had worked on cases before. He should say no, he really should say no and explain that his father didn't want him involved. 

“Yeah well, it is a very interesting case. The news has just mentioned one killer, but there has to be one more. The tapes comes from someone who needs to prove that he’s Kira, which the original Kira would never need do. Also he murdered innocent people to just prove his point, a point he didn't even need to make, which the original Kira never have done. He’s got a sense of justice, if a really twisted one, and that was not justice It is a way to for him to get attention from the first Kira. Oh sorry, that's just my theory” he had rambled, he wanted to talk to someone who knew about the case, but L wouldn't be interested in just anyone's thoughts about a cases that even the police couldn't solve. When he looks up however, L was smiling again bigger than before. 

“I am impressed Light Yagami. I thought so too but no one else seemed to. It is nice to see that somebody does” L was looking over him again, like he hadn't judged him well enough the first time or had been given proof that there was more to him that his first judgement had given him.   
Light hopes that he isn't blushing, but he might be. People didn't compliment him as honestly as L had done. He was used to torn down and used compliments, he had heard them his entire life. They all felt boring and flat at this point. He didn't want them anymore, he wanted to work hard enough that someone would turn around and say something not because he was good enough according to society, but because they simply thought so. L seemed to do so, so Light immediately wanted to spend hours sharing conspiracy theories at three am. He seemed like that kind of person that wouldn't judge him, but add to what he was saying. 

“Light? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?” and then there's his father looking slightly horrified at the sight of him. Light shrugs and holds up the keys. He misses L’s smirk as he stands behind him, clearly already interested in Light. He also notices how Light doesn't answer the question and he was looking forward to Lights honest answer. Which he was getting, no matter how long it took. How a seventeen year old had been able to get past his security system seemed like a good chance at improving it. Besides, he was just interested in how Light had thought while doing it. 

Lights father takes the keys while still looking suspiciously at his son, which was fair he had just broken into the place. He is smiling, trying to do it as innocently as he could for a person who was actually guilty. His father shakes his head, as if to let it go and sighs. 

“Well then, I'm glad to see you Light and thank you for the keys. I'm guessing you already managed to meet L here?” his father asks, but his eyes flickers. He had told his son that L was L. Light could just have gotten a alias for now, to protect his identity. L starts laughing, fondly with warm eyes for once. His father is more surprised over how L reacts than the small smile Light had, nothing like his normal smile as this one were more. Open. 

“It is alright Mr Yagami I have already told him who I am. So far, he seems trustworthy” L had never looked away from him, eyes that wanted to know every secret he had and he felt weirdly open to the idea of letting L know those secrets. 

“That’s a relief. But you should really get back to school now, I don't want you to be involved in the case it's dangerous Light” his father says, his voice telling him that he was tired of saying so and he nods slowly. He could keep an act up, but L still knew that he knew more about the case than he let on. If L said so, his cover was blown completely. He couldn't say that he developed those theories with just information that the public had, it wouldn't be enough.   
L doesn't say anything though, simply keeps that fond smile of his.

“Right yeah, I should. Nice to meet you L” he decides not to tell his father that he had already missed most of his English class, he didn't need to make his father angrier than he already was, and smiles quickly at L before he turns around to walk out. 

“It was nice to meet you too!” L call out after him and Light can't find any dishonestly or pleasantries in L’s voice. He actually meant it.


	2. Walking to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light meets L again, who offers to walk Light to school.

He doesn't see L in the next two weeks, but he thinks about what he would say if he did meet L alone again. Which he would never do, because L would never be interested in him personally. Meeting L was very strange, like meeting the only other person who had the same mindset as him but knowing that the other person was way out of his league. It was a very fascinating situation, as he knew he would never meet L again but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Everything else starts to almost feel hazy, everyone becomes background noise that doesn't concern him. There's people talking, he knows that he can see their mouths moving and there's noise he knows that, but it seems unimportant and uninteresting to him. He didn't want to talk about whatever they talked about, he could never actually fit in with them. He had no interesting things to say, no option that they would be interested in. Which he told himself was fine. So what if everyone was just background noise to him? He'd find something that was in focus sometime, wouldn’t he? 

He almost falls out of his chair when his father brings up that L had been asking a lot about him, standing in his door frame looking like he wanted answers from him. He doesn't know what to say, he looks at anything else than his father while his mind is racing. Did he make an actual good impression? Did L find his theory good enough to want to discuss more with him? 

“Light, are you alright? You've been a little distant lately” which his father wouldn't know anything about as he had been spending every second awake at work. There had been several times were he didn't come home, but stayed at work during the nights too. Light weren't even complaining, he really wasn't, but his mother and sister missed him and they missed full family dinners. It was hard to keep up small talk when the person they wanted to talk to wasn't there. As much as he didn't mind his father being gone as much as he was, he was a hypocrite for telling Light that he had been distant. Light showed up for dinner, and made breakfast every other day. So what if he had been a bit more distant than normal the last two weeks. It wasn't nearly as bad as his dad. 

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. How's the case going?” The case. That was a thing. He didn't even know what to feel about The case anymore. The people in his class discussed it, on breaks missing information and in class were everyone wanted to say something. They looked at him, like he would share inside information like he had inside information. Didn't they know that he was smarter than that by now? The teachers seemed to think the same thing, they looked at him like they wanted him to tell them all the details so clearly he was doing something wrong.  
At home, the case lay over their heads. It was the reason to why one of the chairs at the dinner table was empty, it was the reason there were no longer any headache medicine in their cabinet and the reason to why their father never came home anymore. He knew that the rest of his family just wanted this case done so they could put it behind them and move on to how their lives were before.  
It was different for him. He had a weird involvement that his classmates didn't have, but he didn't have the problems from it that his mother and sister had and of course he wasn't allowed to work on the case so he didn't have all the information. 

“To be honest, it's not going that well. We can't seem to get anywhere and L’s disagreeing with everyone's ideas. But don't you worry about that Light, we’ll manage. How's school?” Was he trying to make this normal? Because if so, it wasn't working and Light wasn't interested in making it work. He shrugs as an answer, but his father stays quiet so he obviously wants something more than that. 

“It's the same as always” he makes sure to not sound bored or disinterested. There was still a part of him that wanted everything to go back to normal too, for everything to be smiles and polite answers. That was what this house was built on and he intended it to stay that way. His sister tried, he'd give her that, but it always went back to what it had always been.  
His father seems to get that he won't get anymore out of him, hopefully used to the minimum information he usually gets out of Light and decides to leave the room. 

 

The next morning the rest of his family is still sleeping when he leaves. He has a test to write in school, and he didn't bother waking anyone up to explain. He had written a note that he stuck on the refrigerator and had decided that that would be enough. His father would no doubt think that Light was upset with him, or angry for that part, so that would be a fun discussion when he saw him the next time.  
Leaning against the gate, was L. He has actual socks on this time, but he still looks like he hadn't slept in weeks. With the case being no closer to being done, Light thought that perhaps he hadn't.  
He stops before L notices him. Was he supposed to say something? Like, no my father is still sleeping so it may be awhile? 

“Hello Light, it is nice to see you again” L says before he has decided on what to do next. Now it's just to talk, he could do that. L leaves the gate to meet him halfway on the little road. 

“Oh hi, uh what should I call you? Because I mean, L is a bit yeah? It is just the two of us here tho, so is it fine?” Yeah, he was great at talking who said that he wasn't? L laughs, or more cracks up from his almost stoic face. 

“It is fine Light. Just go ahead calling me L, no one is smart enough to actually think that I am the L. So where are you going?” L still only sounds entertained by Lights awkward talk, which yeah great. Considering that he was carrying a backpack and it was half seven on a weekday, and it was L after all, he probably already knew the answer. He probably knew which school he went to as well. Was this L trying to be social? Well it wasn't worse than Light, so he couldn't really say anything. 

“I have a test at school so I was planning on being there early” but he was totally up for ditching that plan to hang out with L instead. The test wasn’t especially important for him. He had done that test unofficially a few times just because the teachers got sick of him always knowing the material perfectly. If he didn't show up now, they could just take one of those. 

“Alright, I will walk you there” L doesn't seem to think that it was weird, and he wasn't about to say so. He enjoyed L’s company and if L had time to walk him school just to talk to him, that was more than fine with him. 

“Sure if you want to. By the time you get back my dad should be up and willing to talk to you about whatever you're here to talk to him about” he says, because there was still no way L was just there to chat with him a few minutes. 

“Right, good to know” it actually sounded like this was extra information to him, like he was interested but it wasn't the most important thing. Maybe L was actually here to talk to him and not to his dad, but if so he had to have given a great first impression. He didn't do that, he knew that. He was popular enough in school, because he knew how to act and if he didn't he would be the nerd that everyone payed to do their homework. He built reputation, not easily but he built it as the top student in class. He played happy about the fact, even embarrassed until it just became a fact just like that everyone hated wearing school uniforms or how every class had popular people and less popular people. He knew that if he really wanted to, if he kept that act, he was the most well behaved student in the school. He was often told so, as the principal often assigned him to show new students around. He hadn't been acting when he met L, he had been too unprepared and flustered. Apparently L had thought that it was good enough to want to see him again. 

“So the case isn't going well?” he decides to ask. They discussed the case the last time and then they had just met so it should be safe to ask. 

“Hmm, yes you are right. We are just not getting along. I already have suspects and I want to put them and their houses under surveillance but the others think it is too early to do so” L explains, hands in his pocket side eyeing him. Maybe L is waiting for his reply, for his opinion. It’s a nice feeling, being needed. He was jumping too far forward calling it that, even he realized that much.

“Too early? People are dying and they think it's too early?” he almost stops when he hears it. Did they really think it was too early to do something that could stop the killings? He can almost hear his father's lecture ringing in his head about duty and respect. It’s difficult to listen to that voice when people are dying. 

“That is a lot of involvement for someone who has been told to not get involved” once again L simply sounds entertained by what he is saying. Right, he had been there when his father told him to stay away from the case. He shrugs and hopes his insecurities doesn’t show. 

“I admit that it’s true, but he's always like that. He said the same thing about the two cases I solved, so I had to figure them out without his assistance. Or him being aware that I was looking for information. He's protective of me, but that’s not going to stop me from working on cases” he looks away from L, like that would make L look away from him too but he can still feel L’s eyes on him. 

The first case he had solved was a smaller one. He had hung around the police station on a off school day and happened to overhear every little detail and had had the entire board and every person there trust him to discuss the case with him. It had been easy to figure it out, and when he pointed it out the others agreed. Officially his father had solved it, but on the records it was his name. It had been a thrill he hadn't experienced before, and he wanted to do it again. He had been scolded by his father for getting involved, and he had been grounded for a week. It was strange that for once, it was Light who had caused trouble in the Yagami house. His sister had been oddly proud of him but on their parents orders he had to tell her, several times because she didn't listen, that it was wrong of him. It had still been worth it. 

He had almost decided to let it go, to stop getting involved if only to stop the tense atmosphere at home. Then three weeks after the first case, there were a much more serious one. It was similar to the first one, but his father had no intention on letting him work on it. It was sheer coincidence that another police officer contacted him for help. So he stepped up and helped. He hacked his father computer for all the details, spent hours on the phone with the other officers and detectives sharing and trying out theories. Once again, it wasn't him officially that had solved the case. His father was told, and there was fighting, but it ended up being his father once again who got the credit. The rest of his family was never told that Light was involved, to keep the peace that was thin enough already, if he promised not to ever get involved with another case. 

With that in mind it wasn't an easy choice for Light to suddenly be involved in another case, but he knew that he had to. It was what he wanted and it was what he was good at. He wanted to solve cases for the rest of his life and he had to start somewhere. He needed experience and he needed to get it for somewhere. There wouldn't be a problem for him to get into the same department as his father, everyone loved him there and knew how good he was already. He had to be able to live up to their expectations. Working with L seemed too perfect to be true.

 

“Well I am not going to interfere, I am just happy for your insights regarding the case. Would you be interested in meeting up after your last class to talk about it?” He had no idea how L made this sound so casual, like they were two normal people who were going to hang out playing video games or something as trivial. 

“Sounds great. I would not recommend meeting at the headquarters where my dad could be” he asks and tries to keep his smile as casual as L made the conversation. They weren't that far away from his school now, but he never wanted to get there. He was planning to meet up with him afterwards though, so he could look forward to that. L actually laughs again. He hadn't known L long, but he got the feeling that he didn't laugh very often. 

“I was thinking more the cafe down the street from the headquarters. Do not worry I will come pick you up” L grins when he starts to feel panicked, he had no idea which cafe L was talking about. It felt like L was going to great lengths to just talk to him about the case. Maybe this was just how it went, what did he know.  
How did L know when his class ended and why was he surprised that L knew this are both question he feels can be answered with a letter. L. He didn’t understand how he kept forgetting that this was the best detective in the world. Finding out when his class ended seemed like childsplay when he put it in perspective.

“Great. See you then?” They had stopped in front of his school entrance. As much as he wanted to hang out with L as long as possible, they are getting funny looks. He already knew that he would be bombarded with questions about who the boy he had been with was and he didn't look forward to it. He was simply thankful it was still early in the morning and therefore most of the people there was people in his year. People that he knew and would tease him about it for a few minutes before dropping it. He could deal with that. L doesn't seem to be bothered by it or maybe he is so unused to high school, had L even went to high school, and unused to society. He wished he was like that too. 

“I can't wait” it is one of those formalities he normally hated, he had lost track of how many times he had said it with that fake smile of his to people who smiled back just as politely. To his surprise L gets it to sound genuine. It sounded as if L never had to use it as a formality. From L he got the feeling that he meant it which was strange and new and he didn't know if he liked it. It was interesting though, he'd say that.  
He doesn't get to say anything more, because L smiles and turns around and leaves without another word. He stands there for awhile and watches L as leaves the school grounds and walks down the street. The second L disappears from sights a boy in his class, Jun maybe, walks over to him and he throws an arm around his shoulders like they actually knew each other and smiles.

“So who was that?” the boy asks, he was still unsure about the name, and it was in a playful tune but he knew better than that. Everyone was watching, it didn't matter if they knew him or not. This is a game, like school has always been. Play it well and all the success and popularity was yours, no questions asked. Light is the school's best student.  
He is about to ask if this boy even knows his name, but Light wasn't a background person. He was the top student, not only in his class but in this years students at the school. Everyone knows his name. He obviously has to say something, everyone is waiting for him to do so. 

“Nobody really. Just an old family friend, I don't know him very well but my father wants us to get along” he shrugs and keeps his voice normal, he is used to this and he is good at this.  
The boy, he wasn't even interested in his name he hasn't learned it in all these years he isn't about to learn it now, seems to buy it. Of course he did. He has done this so many times, but he has never managed to fool himself with the fake smiles. The pressure he feels about playing the game called school, never seem to bother anyone else. 

 

He spends most of the day building theories about the case. He needs to know everything, so he spends the breaks and the free period he has reading up on it. All from news articles and blog posts, to the police force information and his father's own thoughts about it. Several other people walks up to him and asks about the person who walked him to school and he gives the same explanation. Starting off at bored he goes to slightly annoyed as time goes on and people keeps asking him. Why was it so interesting to know that he had a life outside of school? Well he had never let them blend as much as they had this morning. Newsflash top student Light Yagami has a life outside of school. 

 

L stands outside waiting for him when he walks out of the school building. He is dressed in just a plain white t-shirt, he can’t remember if he had worn that earlier, and black jeans and he is smiling at him. People is walking in circles around him, whispering about his “family friend” but L doesn't seem to notice that as his eyes are glued on him. 

“Hey Light!” He's too loud to only be a few steps away from him, but he can't help but to smile. L was really something else. He thinks that he really does need something else in his life right about now. 

“Hi L. Ready to go?” It is probably a good idea to get L out of here as people is actually stopping to watch their encounter.

“That was my line, but yeah sure. You are gonna love the cafe I told you about it kinda got an old theme and the strawberry cake is amazing” L starts talking about why the cafe is great and he falls into step next to him. It feels awfully normal, like they always went out for cake and like they always walked next to each other. Light feels like he fit here, or at least he could fit next to L. He half zones out, L is still talking about how great this cafe is and he rests his hand on the strap of his backpack. Maybe this could be that something else in his life. A focus point, something that wasn’t in the background. L isn’t background noise. 

“So Light how was your day?” L is grinning, so it is a jump at society and always asking how the others day was only to get pleasantries instead of a jump at him personally. He laughs as L elbows him a bit too hard to be soft but he finds that with L he experienced everything differently. 

“Well,” he drags it out and smiles when L chuckles, “there was a lot of questions about you, apparently everyone wanted to know who you were. I read up on the case, so I'm up to date with it. I also did the test I told you about, although I've done it before so it wasn't a big deal. I mean it's about half your math grade but who is counting” he couldn't believe he told L all that, the truth and the truth wasn't something he talked about, but L laughs again and it's so genuine that he couldn't have been doing everything wrong then. He feels right with L, no matter what he did. 

“Sounds like you had an interesting day” L says, still sounding like he actually cared. 

“No that's about a normal day minus the part about you” he says completely serious which sends both of them into a laughing fit. He tries to remember the last time he laughed like this, but comes up empty. Maybe, he realizes, he hasn’t. 

“So how was your day?” he tries to match the tone L had used and he can't get all the way there, but L still smiles so he deems it good enough. 

“Well I went to the cafe to check so it was still just as good, and I may or may not have had some cakes, I worked on the case with the team. I have not told your father that I met you, if you want to tell him yourself. Or you know not tell him” L is using the same kind of tone that he had had constantly, but he is side eyeing him now waiting for an answer that was allowed to be more serious. He sighs and looks away from L.

“I haven't thought about that yet, but the last thing sounds pretty good. So was the cafe as good as it was last time?” he isn't stupid enough to think that L doesn't realize that he is trying to change the subject. L seemed terrible at social cues in general, but somehow he always seems to know what he is thinking.  
L starts rambling about the cafe again, and he goes back to not really listening. He doesn't think L minded as he doesn’t point it out or mentions it even in a joking manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter!  
> It's not too long this time, but I already have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't take too long.  
> Hope you liked it, see you next time!  
> Asparkofh


	3. Strawberry cakes and a rush of rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L takes Light to the cafe down the street.

The cafe does look nice. Maybe he has too high standards, or maybe he just thought it would be overwhelmingly amazing with the amount of time L talked about it. It is smaller, but it still looks like there was a lot of effort put into building it. It is simply cute.   
When they walk into the cafe to order, he really got what L meant. There is so much cake and sweets and cookies, and the staff is smiling sweetly at them. It is obviously fake, but for once he feels that he doesn't mind because L is right next to him smiling genuinely. He looks like a kid in a candy store, almost literally in this case. 

“So you need to try the strawberry cake” and that was that. He doesn't mind L ordering for him, it is rather nice. Light isn't particularly fond of cake in general, but he'd try it anyway. Strawberry cake is alright and he isn't really here for the cake.   
A girl who works there shows them to a table in the back and far away from anyone else. He guesses L had chosen it to let them discus things in private. He isn't going to complain. 

 

In the end L eats his cake too. He tried it, but then he got so tangled up talking and telling L theories that he forgot to eat. When he looks at time, it's the first time in forever he actually forgot the time, and realizes how late it is his cake is already gone. His plate too for that part, now standing on L's side of the table. They had been there for hours, too many hours. He doesn't think his parents are really worried, it is him after all, but he has new homework to do.  
“This was really useful. If I thought your father would allow it, I would invite you to work on the case officially here and now” as L says that, he feels the world disappearing underneath him. Is L offering him a job? A job that he couldn't take, not only because he is a high school student but because his detective father does not approve. If he had known that his life would turn upside down and that he would get a job offer from L by breaking into his building, he wouldn't have worried so much. It is insane how quickly his life had changed.

“I would however be very interested in keeping in touch with you. Maybe we could meet up again soon?” L keeps going when he does not reply. 

“That sounds great. If it was possible, I would have said yes, but I guess this is as good as it gets” he says and smiles. He wants to make sure that L knows that if it had been possible he would have taken the job. He would do anything to work with L.

“Well if you are still interested in a few years the offer most likely still stands, I do not change my mind very often. Can I get your phone number so I can text you about meeting up?” Is this real life as this point? He doesn't know what to think. 

“Oh yeah, hang on” he hasn't bothered learning his own phone number, how often did he really need to know it, but he wishes he had right now. It doesn't take him long to find it though and he hands his phone over. His is an old thing, he had gotten it years ago. His parents had offered to buy him a new one when he did really good on tests and such, but he couldn't see the need to spend so much money to buy something when his old one still worked fine. L however has one of the newest ones, but he should have expected that. L is clearly not short on money, he wondered when the last time L had had to worry about money was? From what he had heard L had brought the entire building where they worked just for this case.

They have walked outside by now, and L had payed for him too. He had offered to pay for it himself, he had money after all, but L hadn't even wanted to hear it. At that point he just said thank you and tries to ignore the guilt he feels.   
“Great, thank you. See you Light” and with that L smiles at him before he leaves probably to return to the headquarters. He wonders if his dad is still there and what L would use as an excuse. Maybe he had already came up with an excuse, or just altered the truth. L doesn't feel like the kind of person that enjoyed lying, but what does he know. He who had lied to his father about not getting involved with another case. Whatever L chooses to do it’s not as if he can act as if he isn’t lying through his teeth. 

 

The house is still lit up when he gets home, meaning that someone is probably waiting up for him. It isn't that he doesn't want them to care about him, but he is always so pulled back by them. It wouldn't hurt them to let him do something other than studying after school. Especially if it is about L, he is ready to break the rules that he had followed his entire life. Which is almost scary to think about. 

“Light, where have you been?” of course today is the first day his dad had came home since last week. Great. 

“Dad what are you doing home?” as he hangs his jacket on it's place, he also faces away from his dad so that he doesn't get to see his reaction. It would have been fun to see the surprise on his face. The only thing that stops him is the knowledge that there would also be disappointment on his father’s face.

“Light. Where have you been” he would have laughed if this was happening to anyone else than himself. They were both playing around the case, none of them actually answers any of the questions that’s being asked. It's a good representation of how it works in this house when it came to problems. Up to this point they had both used relatively nice tones, both playing along with whatever rules they knew exists but his dad's tone changes and it's actually angry at him. He has never heard the tone being used at him, at Sayu maybe when she kept breaking curfew or when she didn't get good enough grades but none of that had ever applied to him. Apparently it did now. Not the grade part, he couldn't imagine a day when he came home with anything else than the highest grade. Maybe he should try that sometimes. If this is how it feels to break rules, then he could understand why Sayu did it so much. 

“Are Sayu and mom already asleep?” he isn't going to be the one who broke up the questions. That would be giving in and he is so tired of giving in constantly. Someone else could give up for once.

“Light” this wasn't actually going anywhere. This time it’s not a question and even if it was he wouldn’t know what to answer. 

“What?” it's first now he actually turns around and whatever rebellion flash he had gotten just seemed to disappear. Why is he doing this and what could he possibly gain from it? A tense and stern atmosphere the next morning. Does he really want to deal with that? Alright then, he'd give in. Again.

“I was just studying with a friend. I'm sorry for worrying you” as soon as his father realizes that he lets go of whatever that was, he relaxes. 

“It's alright Light, just let us know next time okay?” His dad's tone is back to how it was in the start of their conversation, how it always is when he thinks about it. 

Why was it always him that needs to give in, who needs to give up on everything important because someone else didn't want him to do it. Maybe he gave in too easily. He definitely gave in too easily. Every choice in his life was never really his, if it wasn't directly made by someone else he constantly knew what they wanted him to do and, as he gave in too easily, he made them just like he knew they wanted.   
Was this the first time he had even stood up for himself at home even in the slightest? Yes probably. With the definition of trying to be perfect, or not even trying, doing what you were supposed to was a base rule even if you didn't want to. He had grown so used to that, that it wasn't even a deliberate choice he made anymore. Wake up, go to school, come home, study, go to bed and repeat. Of course, just doing this wasn't enough, he had to do it all perfectly.   
He is used to it, so it didn't really bother him before as it was starting to do now. L is not perfect. He doesn't even try to be and L is the most interesting and intelligent person he had ever met. Is it really that important to try to achieve perfection, try to achieve something that is so unreachable as being perfect. He isn't giving in with L. He wants to keep seeing him, so he is. It is as simple as that. He has been lying to everyone his entire life, so lying about one more subject wouldn't be that bad, would it? L is worth it, having just a tiny piece of private life couldn't be that wrong. Having a life that doesn't revolve around school. He is getting that no matter what. 

 

“Of course, I should have, I will next time” he has gone back to his normal tone, his nice tone, the tone he used when he manipulated people. He could try to hide that from himself as much as he wants, but the word is there before he can stop it. It used to make him cold and nauseous. Now he doesn’t feel anything at the word anymore. 

“It's alright Light. I'm going to bed, don't stay up studying too late” it doesn't matter that he had stayed up yesterday to finish homework until late, as long as he did school perfectly nothing else mattered. He is sure that his father would rather that he stayed up the entire night to finish work than slept. He is used to it by now, he tells himself as he walks up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'll post the next one soon. Feel free to leave feedback.  
> Asparkofh


	4. An early morning breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L makes Light breakfast, an unexpectedly good breakfast, and offers to take him out again.

The next morning, he's alone in the house. His mother had an early meeting out of town so she had driven away hours ago, Sayu had earlier classes than he had and he isn't surprised that his father isn't there. He couldn't fake how happy he is over the fact that he’s alone in the house. He probably could he corrects himself, he is good at faking by now so he is glad when he doesn't have to. He doesn't get far in his happiness over being alone because outside, leaning against the wall, is L. He freezes, shouldn't he be used to L showing up constantly everywhere in his life by now, before he goes to open the door. He isn't ready to leave yet, he is wearing the same clothes that he slept in and he hasn't eaten breakfast, but it feels mean to leave L outside if he waiting for him. Especially as it was early and cold outside.

“L? What are you doing here?” he's aware of how horrible he looks, the only thing he has done is pulling a hand through his hair a couple of times so it looks fluffy, but for some reason he can't bother. He doesn't think L’s opinion of him would change drastically.  
“I am going to walk you to school, obviously. I'm noting that you do not really look ready” L is using an almost jokingly tone and reaches out and messes up his hair. Like he doesn't have enough to fix already, but he doesn’t get mad at L. Did he have a soft spot? He is even letting L mess up his hair. The only possible reason for this, is that he now is starting to get a soft spot for L. He doesn't have sports for people. It wasn't worth his energy, people didn't stay in his life. Expect that now L did, or he seemed to anyway. Nobody would put this much effort to then leave. 

L is going to walk him to school again? What kind of excuse did he tell his dad and the team to get away? He is smiling at the thought that L is taking so much time simply to spend any kind of time with him. People usually didn't do that, he wasn't worth it. 

“I don't have normal English anymore, so I skip the first class. You're welcome to come inside while you wait though” he starts to walk back inside and L follows him without saying anything. He explains it as that with the thought in his backhead that L has seen his schedule and is here early because of it. 

“You're also welcome to eat breakfast, if you haven't eaten yet. I'm just gonna change be right back” with that he leaves L in the hallway, he could probably take care of himself. 

When he comes back down, now wearing his school uniform and his hair is properly done, L has made coffee and sandwiches which is more than he usually eats. When was the last time he ate this much? He sat through family breakfasts on Saturdays, but he had a cup of coffee and sat there for the appearances. He doesn't know if he could make himself eat a sandwich on a morning anymore, but it is L and he seems to make exceptions around L.   
The sandwiches weren't bad. Not at all. It is surprising since he thought L only ate sweets. He keeps surprising him. Neither did he feel like he couldn't get them down. L is good company, not much of a talker but he isn't either. Spending time with L is good, simply and plainly good. It wasn't much in his life that was simply good. That was one of the reasons to why he wanted to spend time with L, one of the reasons to why he wasn't letting L get away. Not when it felt this easy eating breakfast together.

“Do you wanna go to the cafe again today?” L asks over a cup of coffee in his hands. Light finds himself relieved that he isn’t drinking at the moment, or else he would have spit it out. Is L offering to spend more time together? It isn’t his imagination. It isn’t just him that wants this. 

“Yes. I mean, yeah that sounds like a good idea” L only smiles at his excited first expression, soft and welcoming. Nothing like the smiles that he forced, sharp and wrong around the edges. 

“Good. I hope I am not distracting you from your school work too much” L answers as he pours them both another cup of coffee. Light definitely needs it and from the look on L’s face, he did too. It seems like both of them are pulling all nighters. It isn’t like L is wrong in assuming that. His homework is suffering, or more accurately his sleep is suffering from all time he now seemed to be spending with L. He spends the nights doing his homework now, but he found it quite alright. He’d much rather sleep less and still see L than the other way around. Besides it isn’t like he needs to study for any of his upcoming tests. He spends the time he had planned on studying reading up on the Kira case. 

“It’s fine, I’ll mange” he remembers that in a conversation you actually has to answer the questions aloud for it to be a conversation. L doesn’t seem to mind how long it took for him to answer, perhaps too deep in thoughts to notice.   
He can’t help but to wonder how his life had come to this. Eating breakfast with the best detective in the world seems like one of those dreams he had when he was younger. 

The weather outside looks like summer. It wasn’t that long ago since it had been summer and the weather isn’t up to date yet. The leaves are starting to gain more colors than green, but it would still be awhile until the ground was overshadowed by them. It is a nice day, one of the last days were you could pretend that it is still summar. In the sky the clouds are perfect, white and light and round. If it was a weekend the parks would be filled with the seasons last picnics. 

In the Yagami’s kitchen everything is calm. A moment of peace and honesty in a house were that is very rare. The room wasn’t the picture perfect clean state it usually was and no one is in a rush to make it so. Light would have been that person, would have been in some kind of panic to restore the room to its perfect state. Now he isn’t, he is sitting at the table actually eating breakfast with the best detective in the world. It all feels a little unreal. He is used to having to look for imperfections so he notice them. He notices now L leaves the milk on the table and how the bread is still on the counter. The coffee machine isn’t put back to its place on the counter and L didn’t use their normal cups. He notices it and it makes him stop and want to fix it, but he doesn’t. Because it isn’t important. L is important so he ignores everything else. 

However when they start to pack up, he makes sure that everything does go back to picture perfect. He also notices the strange look L gives him when he moves the milk three centimeters to the left and almost wants to thank him when he doesn’t question it. His father is already annoyed as it is and he doesn’t know how to explain to L. 

“Do you have anything special today in school?” L asks as he locks the door. He has his backpack over one of his shoulders and his hand is resting on the strap. It wouldn’t surprise him if L already has his schedule. He signed up for this game when he first met L, this is only the start.  
“Well with your resources I wouldn’t be surprised if you already know that” it makes L laugh so it can’t be that wrong.   
“You have Social studies now if you skip English. Your teacher is 32 years old and corrects his students essays on the weekends. After lunch half your class   
has PE but you’re in the group who has Biology this week. Math is your last class and you end five minutes to three” L starts to state facts, counts them on his fingers before he offers a grin. He blinks. L does know his schedule. Very well in fact. It had taken Light about three days to memorize his own schedule when he first gotten it. It had taken L what, a day to learn all this? To be fair L could have checked it the day they met. He got the feeling this wasn’t the case. It doesn’t feel like L’s style, he is expecting everything that he normally wouldn’t expect. It is refreshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I finished this chapter already so here, have this.  
> The next one will probably take longer.  
> Asparkofh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!  
> I have been working on this story for months now, but never posted it. So here it is. I'm a sucker for slow burns, so this will take a while. And Light may be a little oc here, if so I'm sorry.  
> I'm not from a English speaking country even though I go to a English speaking school, so feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also please leave any kind of feedback, I would really appreciate it.  
> Asparkofh


End file.
